On the Hunt again
by Netteralwaysbetter
Summary: Edward and Alice have left and bella and Jasper have become closer. One night her car breaks down on the side of the road and a vampire finds her, and says "There coming and they are going to kill you," can Bella make it out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is a one shot **

**I don't own anything **

**Reviews please tell me how you like it. I read one similar to mine but of course they didn't finish it so here I come to the rescue!**

Bella's POV

I was on my way back from Jake's just thinking over the last month you know who knew so must could change in a month. Well I didn't let me tell you about it……I came to the Cullen's house around seven I knew that they were going hunting but I decided to wait up in Edwards's room. Well what I found could have shocked anybody into a coma. Edward and Alice were lets just say rubbing up against each other in a non- brother and sister way. I gasped they turned around with shocked expressions. I ran because of two reasons one they were not the people I wonted to talk to right about then and two they had each jumped off of each other exposing there naked body. As soon as I got to the front door the family came in and all hell broke loose. Emmet attacked Edward along with Jasper and Rose took Alice down. To cut this story short they were thrown out of the Cullen house hold. I was devastated because it wasn't like the first time Edward left me at least then he had some decency to tell me that he didn't won't me, but instead of breaking it off this time he decided to sleep with my maid of honor instead. Isn't that just wonderful! One thing I have to give to the Cullen's is that they were there for me even if it meant banishing there brother and sister. So over the past month I have been in the healing process or as Carlisle say recovery from a broken heart. If one good came out of the affair it would be that I got to know jasper it was like with Alice and Edward there we were sworn enemies that were not aloud to talk. We had a lot in common and he has some great qualities that even I couldn't over look; number one is was drop dead gorgeous he started dressing how he used to in tight t-shirts and jeans, number two he was not a complete control freak of course he had his moments like right now I bet he is waiting at his house for me. I have been staying at the Cullen's place for about a week now Charlie and some of his crew*cough(all three of them) have been rewarded for keeping a small town so safe in the past years and so on and so on. Anyway it's 11:00 and I was supposed to be home about thirty minutes ago so I'm waiting for the call. But if this would have been Edward he would have the police looking for me right now. I had finally made it over the invisible treaty line which I think is stupid if humans can get alone with each other then I know damn sure werewolves and vampires can with out making up and imaginary line but the have already heard my opinion about the subject. My car started jerking which pulled me out of my thoughts. I tried to slow down thinking it was the speed limit but then the car just cut off completely.

"Wonderful, that's just freakin wonderful," I say slamming my hands against the steering wheel only me can get my self stranded on the side of a road at 11:02 at night. I picked up my cell phone that jasper insisted on getting me even though I don't see why he had to get the most expensive phone out there. I was about to call Jake because in essence he was closer but the treaty stupid line would surly stop him so I dialed jaspers number.

"Hello," Emmet answered

"Emmet this is Bella where is jazz I need to speak to him,"

"Oh hay Bella I'm glad you called, Jasper over here is about to carve a hole into the floor with all of his pacing," he says and I have to smile when I hear the voice on the other in. "Emmet give me the goddamn phone,"

"No she called me," Emmet said like a whinny five year old

"No I didn't Emmet this is jaspers phone," I say

"Come on Bella work with me,"

"Emmet I am stranded on the side of the road its dark I am cold and I am tired," I say

"Well Bella you know if you would have listen to me two days ago you would not be stranded on the side of the road cold and sleepy well you might be sleepy," Emmet says. You now see why I didn't call him right "Emmet Bella is stuck give me the phone," jasper yells and I hear a crash and then jaspers voice.

"Bella darling are you ok where are you?" jasper asks

"I'm on the side of the road by-," I start then I hear a growl I turn my head slowly afraid of what I might see. My eyes connect with bright piercing red ones, and then they disappear. I take a deep breath so I can try to slow my heart rate down.

"Bella are you there, Bella honey you have got to answer me," Jasper says his voice raising and octave

"Um yeah I'm here look jasper I am on the side of the road right past where the treaty line is. And I hate to sound paranoid but I could have worn I just heard a growl and when I looked I saw bright red eyes," I say my voice shaking at the last part. I hear a growl but this one came from jasper.

"I'm on my way Bella stay calm and lock your doors," he says and I hear the motor start in the other vehicle.

"Ok but lock doors wont help-," I start

"Just do it please Bella for me," jasper says

"Alright bye and please hurry," I say

"On it," he says and the line goes dead. I stuff my phone back into my purse and lay my head on the steering wheel. Then I heard the growl again I tried to ignore it but all it did was get louder. So I raised my head and stared across the street and once again I saw two piercing red eyes, but this time they didn't look away. I could tell that the figure was in fact a vampire one even with the limited light only coming from the moon. He of course looked incredibly good looking and his skin was pale white. He look a step to cross the road and I scooted across the seat. He kept coming never taking his eyes off of me; he stopped a few feet away from the truck. He pointed to the car door and then made a motion that told me to roll down the window. I shook my head fiercely hoping that I was just imaging things. His lips curved up over his teeth and the growling started again.

"DO it now or I will kill you before you they even know where you are," he says. I reached over to the door and slowly rolled the window down just a little bit. "Good now open the door," he says and I jump back across to the other side of the car.

"No," I choke out and he hisses at me

"Do it you stupid human girl I can't protect you if you don't let me in," he snarls

"What?" I ask and then his head shoots to the direction of the on coming traffic

"There coming and they will kill you," he whispers and then disappears. I didn't know what to do a vampire had left me alive. I relaxed in my seat and then a white figure slams into my window and I let out a scream………………….I guess he didn't leave.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I have to go to the dentist**

**What will happen?**

**What in the world does this mysterious vampire want? And who is at her door?**

**Review please I should be writing more today if I'm not in excruciating pain ok bye bye.**


	2. oh it

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT HEAR IT IS

I DON'T OWN NOTHING MOST OF US DON'T!

ENJOY!

________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella, Bella, it's me Jasper open the door," I heard on the other end of the window. The relief I felt was unexplainable. I reached for the door with shaking fingers. Jasper opened the door and slid in. HE looked at me.

"Bella what's wrong are you ok," he asked but before I got to answer there was a thud on the window behind me. Without thinking I threw myself at jasper and completely broke down. I felt him tense and no matter how much I needed the contort I didn't wont to make Jasper uncomfortable. So I pilled my fingers off of his shirt and started to slide off of his lap; but before I could I felt two cold strong arms wrap around me. I did what any girl would do after being scared to the point where they were almost wishing that who ever was going to kill them would just do it fast and get it over with. I of course broke down crying.

"Shh, Shh Bella its ok it was just Emmet," Jasper starts saying. I fell the door open on the side and Emmet slide in. He puts my legs on his lap and starts rubbing them

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you. Well ok I did but I didn't think you were going to be that scared," Emmet says, sounding like he was going to burst out laughing at any moment. I hear a growl and a smacking sound. "Ow,' Emmet says

"Emmet for once can you try not to be your self obviously something has scarred her senseless and you are not helping." Jasper says tightening his grip on me. "Bella what happened after you got off of the phone with me?" jasper asks. I raised my head from his chest trying to slow down the sobs so I could at least talk. Even with jaspers power it took awhile.

"Ok after I hung up I heard the growl again," I say and jasper growls. "I looked out of the window and I saw the red eyes again I though I was just seeing things but, but," I say "He started to walk towards me. I locked the doors and he came to the window and motioned for me to open it but I shook my head and he growled again but this time he said. DO it now or I will kill you before they get the chance,' I say now voice shaking the whole time and I realized that not just my voice but my whole frame. I edictally wondered if this is how Jake felt.

"What happened next?" Emmet asked

"I um I rolled down the window a bit," I say

"Bella why would you do that I told you to keep everything locked and up," jasper hisses at me and I looked at him and actually scooted over some. Well I tried to scoot over some but his arms were now like stile bars

"Because I well I don't know I thought that he would just brake in but he didn't so I ……" I trail off wondering myself why did I open the window.

"GO on Bella," Emmet says like a kid engrossed in an action movie.

"He then told me to open the door," I say

"Did you do it," jasper says now looking over my body. For what I have know Idea.

"No," I practically yell. "Now I know sometimes I don't make since but I'm not suicidal," I say "Even if I was why would I wont to die a slow and painful death." I mummer under my breath, but I knew they heard it.

"Next,' Emmet says sounding slightly aggravated that I keep stopping.

"Then he said I can't protect you if you don't let me, and he said they were coming from me," I say. The tears started streaming down my face.

"Who is coming after you Bella I will kill them," Emmet hisses. It was a little weird seeing the big teddy bear mad. Actually jasper was scarring me too.

"I don't know he must have seem you guys coming because as soon as he saw head lights he disappeared." I say now sobbing into jaspers shirts again. He started rubbing circles on my back.

"Emmet go see if he is still hear I would like to say a little word to him," jasper says

"No don't leave me," I say looking up at jasper with begging eyes.

"Ok I wont I promise," He says "Emmet,"

"On it," Emmet says and disappears.

"Come on lets get you home," jasper says picking up my phone. I started to get up but jaspers arms wouldn't let me. I looked up at him with my eye brows raised and he just shrugged. He opened the door and picked me up effortlessly. I shivered and snuggled into jaspers embrace even more. He opened his car door and set us both in the back seat. I set up untangled myself from jasper rapping my arms around myself.

"Bella where is your coat?" jasper asks

"Um…" I say thinking back "Oh crap I left it at jakes," I say. Jasper shakes his head but starts to shake out of his jacket. "Oh no jasper I'm ok, I don't wont you to get cold," I say

"Bella you seem to forget I'm vampire. Why is that?" jasper asks rolling his eyes and playfully glaring at me. He helps me into his jacket. It smelled like him. Jasper had an earthy kind of smell almost like a camp fire but it was still appealing either way. I heard the car door open again and jumped closer to jasper. He rapped his arm around me in a comforting way.

"It's ok it's just Emmet," he whispers to me

"Ok so I do smell a sent and it's definitely vampire but he's gone,' Emmet ancones starting the car.

"Do you know the sent?" jasper asks in a low voice

"No," Emmet says looking back at me with a worried expression. I started to drift snuggling more into jasper. Praying that when I wake up I will still be at jakes just having a nightmare.

SO WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE MYSTERY VAMPIRE AND IS HE GOING TO HURT BELLA OR IS HE REALLY HEAR TO PROTECT HER?

IT LOOKS LIKE JASPER AND BELLA ARE GETTING A LITTLE COSEY DON'T YOU THINK?

I WILL REVIEW AS SOON AS POSIBLE AND FOR MY OTHER STORYS THE NEXT CHAPTERS SHOULD BE OUT EITHER TODAY OR TOMMORW SOON THOUGH.


End file.
